Langage de Sourd
by LyLio
Summary: Re upload : suite de langage de mort


Disclaimer : m'en fout qu'ils soient pas a moi je veux juste le chinois ^^

**Langage de sourd**

Quatre ce réveilla comme à son habitude à bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Encore ensommeillé il se dirigea au radar dans la douche se débarrassa de son pyjama, le carrelage froid l'énerva un peu car il sortait du monde des songes beaucoup trop tôt. Un rêve magnifique mais irréalisable, il soupira puis ouvrit l'eau chaude il profita d'un court instant de cette chaleur factice sur sa peau, factice parce qu'en fait il en cherchait une autre, toute autre …

Il sortit de la cabine de douche s'habilla en vitesse puis passa par le salon pour aller dans la cuisine ou le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt. La café était chaud, la théière remplie, le pain frais du matin déjà tranché, le beurre et la confiture sur table .Trowa était vraiment une fée du logis et allié a Wufei et ses insomnies plus que fréquentes en se moment a cause d'un certain américain alité cela rendait les matins très silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux.

Se résignant il prépara sa première tartine de la journée il s'empara d'une tranche de pain, le pain italien était a l'huile et la croûte est fine est pale, lui qui préférait les grande boules de pain français il était servi, injustice comme aurait dit Wufei cela le fit sourire avant de plonger la cuillère dans la confiture.

Vraiment, Trowa était un excellent cuisinier il faisait même la confiture … Il avait du la rater car sa cuillère s'enfonçait beaucoup trop dans le pot la confiture n'était pas assez prise de toute évidence, lui qui aimait la confiture très ferme il était servi (c'est pas du tout mon cas ^^) il ressorti la cuillère du pot et fut saisi un instant, elle était rouge, rouge comme du sang. Les morceaux de fruit n'étaient pas bien coupés car des bouts épars étaient aussi bien dans que sur la cuillère cela lui faisait penser à des morceaux de chair.

Dégoûté il fit quand même sa tartine sans laisser son esprit trop penser ce fut a la première bouché qu'il compris .la confiture des vieux garçon, des fruits, du sucre et de l'alcool fort macérés ensemble mais Trowa l'avait transformé en véritable confiture car même si la prise était minime elle n'était en aucun cas comparable a la recette originale.

Décidément Trowa était bien plus fin que n'importe qui au lieu de s'embarrasser de mots, de gestes ou d'expression inutiles lui avait fait passer tous ces reproches en une recette, un vieux garçon, voila ce qu'il allait devenir … tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son unique marque d'affection à son égard. Lorsqu'il avait appris l'état de leur compagnon américain et dans l'intimité de leur chambre il l'avait enlacé, lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive, qu'il tenait trop a lui pour ça, qu'il était tombé amoureux …

Cela Quatre ne l'avait pas supporté, alors que depuis des mois il attendait un signe de la part du mercenaire pour aller plus loin dans une relation « amicale »il l'avait alors rejeté violement coupant court à la seule marque de tendresse qu'il avait eue du châtain. Mais comment faire comprendre que c'était par peur, qu'il préférait plutôt regretter que rien ne ce soit passé plutôt passer une vie à pleurer d'avoir perdu …

Mais perdu quoi au juste ? Un ami ? Un confident ? Un amant ? L'homme de sa vie ? La seule personne qui comptait a ses yeux ? Toutes ces questions, ses sentiments lui donnait mal à la tête. Il décida de partir s'aérer. Marchant dans les rues sinueuses de San Rémo il tenta de faire le point.

Finalement après deux bonnes heures de marche il s'était non seulement perdu mais en plus il en était au même point dans sa tête. Il demanda son chemin à plusieurs passants et finalement arriva à destination quand il vit Wufei, les yeux rouges les épaules basses. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Duo était mort cette fois ci c'était une certitude, il ne voulait pas souffrir comme lui en ce moment

- Wufei ? tenta il

- Winner …

- Je suis désolé…pour Duo

- De quoi ?Oh ! Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il s'est réveillé… fit il en essuyant ses larmes

- C'est vrai ? Mais pourtant les médecins disaient que …

- les médecins n'y comprennent rien Duo ne pouvait pas me laisser

- Te laisser ?

- Oui attends nous devrions monter

J'acquiesce et le suit jusque dans le salon

- Winner, Duo ne pouvait pas me laisser

- Duo aurait très bien pu mourir, il était dans le coma et les médecins malgré tout n'étaient pas très engageants quant à son rétablissement

- Tu es trop terre à terre Winner et tu ne fais pas confiance …Tu sais une chose que j'ai apprise, l'amour c'est dangereux, c'est une arme a double tranchant, elle peut te rendre aussi bien heureuse que malheureuse. Mais sans confiance tu n'auras jamais le courage d'être heureux c'est parce que j'ai eu confiance en Duo qu'il s'est réveillé, c'est parce que les mots que je lui ait murmuré on été des mots d'amour qu'il m'est revenu c'est parce que je l'aime trop pour qu'un accident nous sépare.

Alors la seule chose qui lui manquait était le courage ?soupirant un bon coup avant de se lever, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il entra dans la chambre et fondit sur Trowa comme un rapace sur une souris. Il l'enlaça et commença à parler

- Duo est réveillé

- C'est bien …

- Pardonne moi, l'autre soir j'aurais voulu te répondre, te dire à quel point ta place est importante dans mon cœur. Mais aussi à quel point j'ai peur, de te perdre, à cause de moi ou de la guerre…je ne suis pas prêt je crois.

Le brun alors se dégagea de l'étreinte, il regarda Quatre droit dans les yeux avant de tout simplement l'embrasser sur la tempe et d'en profiter pour lui souffler juste deux mots

- je t'attendrais

Avant de sortir de la chambre. Quatre ferma les yeux laissant s'échapper deux larmes jumelles et de murmurer un silencieux « merci »

Fin

Voila voila suite de langage de mort, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^


End file.
